


Winter Guilt

by Aszter



Series: Winter Feelings [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aszter/pseuds/Aszter
Summary: Winter Fever retold from Nick's side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Fever is the first part of this! Please read that if you haven't. If you did, then please enjoy.

Nick took a step outside, into the pure white landscape. His ears flattened out, trying to protect them from frostbite. Yet the wind still manages to whistle under his ears. As he walked in the snow, he listened to the crunch under his feet and the snow tapping against his jacket. The longer he walked, the more snow had taken home in his fur. Wanting to hurry for shelter, he ran in search for a warm place.

  
Soon he ran past a familiar restaurant. He let out a long breath. Him and Judy had ate there before. In celebration of a recent breakthrough at work. Smiling, he thought she would enjoy some takeout since she’s been sick. It also gives him a good excuse to visit her. Taking out his paw, he nudged the door open.  
It didn’t take long for the food to be ready and hot. Excitedly, Nick grabbed the bag and rushed towards Judy’s. It’s been awhile since he last saw her. So he was happy to finally find an excuse to visit.

It’s been boring doing work without her. Oddly enough though, he was assigned with another bunny. Although his partner was more uptight than preferred. Still, Judy asked him to try, so that’s what he’s doing. The only problem was that his partner was the complete opposite of Judy. Jack Savage was nitpicky and a suck up. He did everything by the book and listened to every order. Of course, because of that, Nick and Jack had often gotten into fights over what to do next. Nick looked forward to finally being able to work with Judy again.

Which led to Nick bringing Judy some warm food in hopes of her getting better. Once he reached her apartment and made his way to the door, he knocked. Nick listened to the shuffling behind the door. Soon, the door creaked open, revealing a small bunny, wrapped up in a pale blue blanket. Her ears pressed down tightly against her head. The moment she saw the takeout bag held up, her eyes sparkled with glee.

“Oh Nick please tell me that’s for me.”

“Oh no of course not. I came all the way here just to show my takeout. Can I come in?” Nick joked back. In hopes of cheering her up. Judy gave a laugh as she opened her door all the way, allowing him inside.

The moment he walked inside, he could feel the cold chill. He whistled.

“Sorry the heater’s broken.” Judy apologized from behind him. Nick nodded as he placed the food on her desk. He smiled as he went to sit on her bed.

“Yea, no wonder you’re still sick. Eat up Carrots, you might get better after a hot meal.” Judy gave a small smile, pulling up her blanket.

“Thanks Nick. Nice to have some good food for once.” He smiled at her as she made her way to the desk. Sitting quietly, listening to the snow, Nick watched her shoulders shake. She must be cold. His ears twitched in worry. She’s so small it’s not good for her to be in such a cold room all day. Nick was about ask her if she wanted to stay at his place but she spoke up first.

“Hey Nick.”

“Hm? What is it Carrots?”

“What would you do if I said I loved you?” Nick paused, then smiled.

“Then I would say the same.” Her ears twitched up.

“What?” Judy replied in small, hopeful voice.

“We’re partners aren’t we, Carrots?” Judy’s ears fell, and she began to shiver. Worried, Nick stood up. “Hey, are you still cold? I’ll give you my jac--”

“ _Stop_!” Startled from the yell, he stepped back.

“What’s wrong?” That was it. That was when he realized it. She wasn’t shaking because of the cold. His ears pressed back.

“Why are you crying?” Tears streamed down cheeks. Her little paws were scrunched up and she was shaking. She was _shaking_ so much.

“Come on! You don’t _realize_?” Anger laced her voice.

  
“Realize what?” Judy stood up from her chair, her blanket fell. She stomped forward and before Nick could avoid, she pulled him down by his collar. Expecting a punch, Nick shut his eyes. Instead of feeling a punch, he felt nothing. He opened one eye, to find her still crying.

  
“Dumb fox. How can you not realize that… That I love you more than just a partner?” They locked eyes. Nick had both eyes open in shock. Slowly, she let go.

  
“You _what_?” He was frozen, but guilt was the only thing he felt.

“I’m so sorry.” Was all he could say.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More may be coming... I'm not so sure yet.  
> [Artwork by me @ Aszteria.tumblr.com]


End file.
